


Lady in the Mirror

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Anne knew there was a ghost in her house, and she was falling in love...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lady in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Anne had felt a presence in the house from the day she moved in. Sometimes she’d hear the swish of a silken gown or hear a soft sigh near her pillow as she lay in bed. A scent of jasmine would sweeten the air for a moment when she ran a bath or looked into the mirror to brush her hair.

Sometimes she’d see a blonde-haired woman standing behind her reflection in the looking- glass and feel a soft kiss on her neck.

Residual energy, her psychic friend called it, but something that insubstantial wouldn’t make Anne fall in love.


End file.
